1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet metal-working machine.
As is known sheet metal-working machines substantially comprise a worktable; a work station; and a member for feeding a metal sheet along the worktable to and from the work station. The feed member comprises a carriage traveling along a horizontal axis Y; a slide fitted to the carriage and movable along a horizontal axis X perpendicular to the Y axis; and a number of grippers fitted to the slide and for engaging a peripheral edge of the sheet. Each gripper also comprises a member on which the peripheral edge of the sheet engaged by the grippers rests.
2. Description of the Background Art
In actual use, the grippers are positioned with respect to the longitudinal axis of the slide according to the length of the edge of the sheet engaged by the grippers, and the location of the portions of the sheet to be worked. To do which, the machine is stopped, and the operator, by means of manual controls, performs a sequence of operations whereby the gripper is opened, is released from the slide, is moved along the X axis into a predetermined position, is clamped to the slide, and is then closed. All of which operations must, of course, be performed whenever the position of one or more grippers is changed with respect to the slide. Moreover, it frequently happens that the portion of the edge of the sheet engaged by one of grippers must also be worked, in which case, the above operations must be performed twice: the first time to change the position of the gripper, and the second time, after the sheet is worked, to restore the gripper to its original position. The above method of positioning the grippers therefore involves a large amount of time, requiring the assistance of an operator. If moved while located at the work station, the gripper may, as it is moved with respect to the slide, collide, for example, with a tool at the work station.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.